


Sunday

by collectingstories



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, there's something about Sunday mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collectingstories/pseuds/collectingstories
Summary: Based on a Tumblr prompt: I’ve felt like some fluffy stuff lately, and I just need some cuddles from Matt. Maybe just a lazy morning with him where you’re both in bed just talking to one another and the moment just seems serene where you aren’t working and he isn’t out playing vigilante. Just general fluffiness x3





	Sunday

The music playing in the apartment was so quiet you almost couldn’t hear it. A mellow indie song from a playlist you’d made over the winter that Matt was particularly fond of. No loud basslines or EDM-inspired hooks. You’d put it on earlier, when you got up to make coffee, and had left it per his request when you rejoined him in bed. 

That’s where you were now. In bed with your head on Matt’s shoulder and your eyes closed, halfway between being fully asleep and awake. Matt was awake, running his fingers across your upper arm in touches so light that it gave you goosebumps. He loved when you were relaxed like this, almost asleep. Your hearing, according to him, played tricks on you and, while you were conscious enough to reply to questions, sometimes you couldn’t understand the question fully. 

He’d gotten in late last night or technically early this morning. The armor meant less life-threatening wounds but it didn’t mean no wounds. When he came in you were in your chair, faced away from the giant neon light outside his window. He had stood still at the entry to the roof for a moment, listening for your heartbeat, slowed from sleep. He’d left you to keep sleeping after placing a kiss on your head, going into the bedroom to strip out of his armor. By the time you’d woken up he’d changed into sweatpants and a pair of rather humorous fuzzy socks. 

“You should’ve woken me.” You said the same thing every night, wishing that Matt would wake you when he came in. Even if it was to do nothing more than get an icepack for a bruise. But he always left you sleeping until he was patched up and ready for bed. 

“Didn’t want to disturb you.” He shrugged. 

You got up from the chair, taking your throw with you as you padded across the floor and wrapped your arms around Matt, kissing his shoulder beside an old scar. “Let’s go to bed then.” 

Matt nodded and, despite not needing the help, allowed you to lead him to bed. Once you both settled in bed you and Matt were both out pretty quickly. That was where you still were now, well into the next morning. Wrapped up in bed together listening to something soft while you tried to keep yourself awake. You lifted your head off his shoulder as the song changed, shifting yourself to rest your chin there so that you could look at him.

“What?” Matt asked, feeling your eyes on him. 

“hmm?” You hummed, reaching your hand up to brush fringe off his forehead. 

“Your staring at me,” Matt replied, tilting his head up and looking just beyond you. 

You hummed again and ran your fingers across his forehead and down his nose, tracing his lips. Matt smiled against the pads of your fingers, letting you make your way over his stubble, down his neck and onto his chest. You kissed his shoulder and then rested your chin back so you could watch him. You loved when he was home, without his glasses on, because you loved looking at his eyes. You joked with him, when you’d first found out that he was Daredevil, only because you didn’t know what else to say, that you should’ve realized because his temporary mask had no way for him to see. 

“Do you want me to make breakfast?” You asked. You’d stilled your hand movement, not wanting to overstimulate his senses. He had stopped rubbing your arm and now he just laid there. 

“I don’t really want you to move,” he replied. 

“Well my coffee’s cold and I thought I could make us some proper food.” You’d been living off take out for a good week and a half. Between work schedules and Matt’s night outings there wasn’t much time for actual cooking but you’d been to the market last night and bought things for breakfast with the intention of doing exactly what you were doing right now. Having a lazy Sunday in. No doubt in a couple of hours Matt would leave to visit Father Lantem and then it’d be Foggy coming around for dinner. 

“Give me another ten minutes like this.” Matt replied.

You caved, knowing that he was probably still sore and tired from last night and not wanting to bother him. The song changed to one that you knew and you quietly mumbled the words to yourself as you settled back against Matt. His gentle tapping on your arm was back, raising goosebumps over your skin again. 

“Foggy told me you guys made a date for the movies next week?” Matt asked. You hadn’t mentioned it to him because it was the midnight premiere of some Tom Cruise movie Foggy had been dying to see. 

“Yeah, figured you’d be out already.” You replied. When you thought about telling him Foggy had reminded you that Thursday nights in Hell’s Kitchen were apparently, prime-time for criminals and Matt would be “vigilante-ing”. 

“What movie is it?”

“Mission Impossible or Jack Reacher or something.” You shrugged. “Loud and explosive-y.” You nudged his side, careful of a growing bruise and Matt flinched because of the slight ticklish feeling. 

“I’ll wait to rent it.” He joked. Movies were rather non-existent with you and Matt. It wasn’t that it had anything to do with him it was just that neither of you were home long enough to sit down and watch a movie together. And when you were, watching a movie wasn’t exactly the first choice of things to do. 

“Matt?” You asked, watching his eyes as he blinked. 

“Hmmm?” He hummed in response and you could feel the vibration of his chest as he did. 

“Lets go to the beach next weekend.” You suggested, “I haven’t been to Coney Island in ages.” 

“Foggy and I have a case we’re working on.” Matt replied.

“I know but we hardly spend time together anymore. If I’m home then you’re not and if you’re home then I’m at work. And don’t say we’re spending time together now because a few hours on a Sunday morning don’t count when you’re so exhausted from your night out that you can’t possibly get yourself out of bed.” You said. It was true there was hardly time for the two of you to spend together. A few lunches throughout the week or you purposely staying up late waiting for Matt to come home.

“I know it’s been tough right now.” He sighed, guilt over what you were saying eating at him.

“It doesn’t have to be all day. We could take the subway to Coney Island in the morning and then come back before dinner. You can still have time to go be Daredevil.” You replied. 

Matt smiled, running his hand up and down your back and enjoying the way you wiggled your body closer to his. “Next Sunday then, we’ll go to the beach.” He agreed. In his head he added that maybe that night he could skip going out to be Daredevil but he knew he didn’t want to make you a promise he couldn’t keep.

“For now shall I make us breakfast?” You asked, kissing his chin and then his cheeks.

He tilted his head up for a kiss, as though he didn’t know exactly where you were, and you leaned forward, kissing his lips. “Ten more minutes.” He concluded, kissing you again. 

“You said that some twenty minutes ago.” You teased. Despite what you said you snuggled further into the bed, tucking yourself into Matt’s side and closing your eyes.


End file.
